Forever May Not Be Long Enough
by Spawkwing Diamond
Summary: Amidala gets a late night visitor...set about seven years after the Phantom Menace :)


Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own any Star Wars stuff...it all belongs to the M.I.P. (Man In Plaid) George Lucas :) And the song is "Forever May Not Be Long Enough" by Live...if you've never heard it, DL IT! It's great :)Please don't sue, b/c I'm broke and have no money...This is my first ever Star Wars fic...and it's all for you, Brown-Eyes....LoL :) Anywho, here goes nothing...flames will make me cry :(  
  
  
  
Forever May Not Be Long Enough.....  
  
Forever may not be long enough for my love  
  
I have a will but I'm lost inside your time  
  
If you could, would you come with me to the other side?  
  
He walked into her room, being quiet so he wouldn't disturb her. He never disturbed her. He would come in here to watch her sleep, to protect her. He wouldn't disturb her because she couldn't know. How would she feel, knowing a Jedi was in love with her? Someone who was supposed to not know fear, anger, or especially love?  
  
Forever may not be long enough  
  
Forever may not be long enough  
  
Forever may not be long enought for this life  
  
Forever.....forever......forever.....  
  
As he watched her sleep, a smile played over his features. He remembered the first time they had met, when he thought she was just a handmaid. He remembered the way his heart would beat when she would appear and how his stomach would fall to his knees when she smiled. That had been seven years ago, and he still got the same feeling seeing her. The smile faded quickly. Damnit, how was he supposed to have known she was a Queen? Much less the Queen that he would later be protecting? As he looked back upon her, the smile returned, only much sadder than before.  
  
This world is never enough  
  
And I'm not giving it up  
  
My faith in love is like blood,  
  
I spill it freely for some  
  
My faith in love is like blood  
  
It flows in everyone  
  
Don't stop to look at the clock  
  
Forever won't be long enough  
  
He had been coming to see her for almost a year. It calmed him to watch her sleep so peacefully. It calmed him greater than anything he had ever learned from the Force. He grinned broadly. The Jedi Council would love to hear that. Love being more powerful than the Force. But the strange thing was, he was starting to believe it. Day after day, Amidala and he had grown closer and closer. She thought of him as her closest friend, her confidant. At the end of any day spent with her, he felt as though he had been meditating all day. His head was clear, his reflexes sharp. He quickly shoved the thought out of his mind. Love. It was something he would yearn for all his life, but he knew he could never have it. He looked out the window. The sun would be coming up soon. He had to go.  
  
Forever may not be long enough for you to know  
  
How far I'd travel, just how I would go  
  
Open your heart and everything will be alright  
  
Open your heart baby leave with me don't be afraid  
  
He leaned down and gently kissed the top of her forehead. She smelled so wonderful. A combination of soap and lotion and shampoo that was just....her. "I love you, Ami," he whispered, as a tear ran down his cheek and landed on her pillow. "God help me, I love you." With that he turned around and walked out of her room.  
  
This world is never enough  
  
And I'm not giving it up  
  
My faith in love is like blood,  
  
I spill it freely for some  
  
My faith in love is like blood  
  
In flows in everyone  
  
Don't stop to look at the clock  
  
Forever won't be long enough  
  
Queen Amidala opened her eyes as she heard him leave. She had been pretending, as she had so many nights. The nights were the only time when he could be himself, and not what the Force wanted him to be. At times like this, she hated the Force. Hated what it was doing to him. A single tear rolled down her cheek and splashed on the pillow, mixing with his. "I love you too," she whispered gently "I love you more than anything, Obi- Wan."  
  
Forever may not be long enough for our love.  
  
  
  
(A/N): Welp, what did you guys think? First SW fanfic so please, be nice :) Hope you enjoyed reading it half as much as I enjoyed writing it :) 


End file.
